


Новый кандидат Джудала

by hisaribi



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen, Past
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Коуха – третий принц империи Коу, от которого никто ничего не ждет, даже он сам. Но одно противоречие меняет все.
Relationships: Judal | Judar & Ren Kouha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Новый кандидат Джудала

**Author's Note:**

> перенос старых фиков с фикбука на ао3, без правок и всего такого
> 
> Это мое предположение, не подкрепленное каноном, или подкрепленные немного неправильным переводом из вики, спойлеры и фанон во всей красе. Действия происходят через некоторое время после вступления Коутоку на трон. Я для себя истолковала все так, что Джудал появился при дворе только после смерти Хакутоку. Коуха - неуверенный в себе принц, который, кажется, не имеет своего мнения, но после событий, описанных далее, он меняется. Рим не за один день строился, поэтому до становления того Коухи, которого мы знаем по сюжету, еще очень и очень далеко. Так же у меня есть предположение, что Джудал после этого тоже начинает меняться.  
> А еще рандомно-мысль, что мать Коухи слетела с катушек не сама, а благодаря Аль-Сармен, которым нужно было, чтобы Гьякуен была поближе к трону, так как он младший из законных детей, то, я думаю, его мать была единственной преградой для Гьякуен, а просто убить - слишком бросится в глаза.  
> И я просто люблю Коуху, окда. У меня с ним много зарисовок и задумок, но, как всегда.  
> Наверное, можно считать как один из первых набросков из серии "Рожденный убивать"  
> И идите куда подальше, с тем, что правильно "Коха", "империя Ко"; и рукх это не руки, а энергия жизни, спасибо. \добро\  
> Наверное, стоило бы поставить оос, но нигде не написано, что Коуха был таким, какой он есть, на протяжении всей жизни, поэтому будет так

Шепот за спиной. Наверное, всем было бы намного проще, если бы третий принц империи Коу умер. Или никогда не рождался. Джудал слабо усмехнулся и продолжил свой путь к тронному залу. Ему, как оракулу империи, приходилось постоянно быть с этим отвратительным императором, стоять по его левую руку на скучных приемах, выслушивать отчеты послов. Люди из Аль-Сармен сказали, что делать это ему придется лишь около года. Лишь. Мальчик чуть скривился. Год такой пытки выдержать не так легко.

А третий принц империи Коу, чья мать сошла с ума и лишь чудом не унесла на тот свет и его, продолжил свой путь к учителю. Он полностью игнорировал злые языки тех, кто в свое время оказался в нужном месте и на тот момент занимал высокую должность в управлении империей. Простое безразличие ко всему, и к этой тяжелой королевской одежде, и к правилам хорошего тона, которым его так упорно обучали, и к преклонению перед иерархией. Он – третий принц. Трон никогда ему не достанется. Ему этот трон и не нужен. Брат Эн станет идеальным правителем, а брат Мэй - прекрасным советником.

\- Коуха, - знакомый голос. Мальчик на секунду замер и повернулся в его сторону. Брат Мэй. Коуха слабо кивнул и продолжил свой путь. Нет, он любил братьев. Обожал. Но по сравнению с ними, он грязный. Другой, чужой. Коуха несколько ускорил шаг, стремясь оказаться подальше от находящегося в недоумении старшего брата.

\- Ты не должен обучаться военному делу, ты должен быть дипломатом, - ответ окончательный и обжалованию не подлежит. Мальчик сжал руки в кулаки. Но возразить хоть что-то он не мог; выдавил из себя лишь слабое «как прикажете», чуть поклонился и вышел из зала. Империя Коу готова пойти тропой войны, все это знают, но все равно ему, именно ему, запрещают вступать на этот путь. И явно не от большой любви. Тяжелая одежда, казалось, начала давить на него многим сильнее. Все это рамки, которые ему выставили. Все это условности. Резко остановился. Условности, конечно. Его длинные волосы, его одежда, которую ему навязали. Коуху била мелкая дрожь. Такой внезапной была эта мысль. Но при этом такой простой. Оболочка его уютного замкнутого мирка дала трещину. Мальчик сорвался с места и побежал. Вот только он никак не предполагал, что за углом может оказаться оракул их империи. Падение мальчишек было неизбежным, ведь оба были наряжены в тяжелую, затрудняющую движения одежду, да и находились в крайне неустойчивом положении. Джудал, которому удалось ускользнуть от надзирателей из организации, никак не ожидал таким образом столкнуться с третьим принцем. С тем, чей покорный вид не оставлял никаких надежд на то, что он может стать кем-то полезным. Но сейчас что-то в глазах мальчика изменилось. Появилась уверенность, решимость - то, чего оракул никак не планировал увидеть когда-либо в принце.

\- Прости, - Коуха встал с Джудала и побежал дальше, а мальчик так и остался лежать. Никакого формального «прошу прощения». Никакой жалости о том, что он сбил его с ног, скорее наоборот - некая злость на то, что он возник на пути принца. И странный блеск. Этот яркий ураган эмоций поразил его. Мальчик сел, находясь в некоторой прострации. Ему стало даже интересно, к чему все это приведет, поэтому Джудал решил не тратить больше времени, поднимаясь и бегом направившись следом.

\- Не должен обучаться военному делу, значит, - под нос себе бормотал Коуха, пытаясь самостоятельно снять с себя одежду. Служанку он предусмотрительно выгнал, сделав вид, что хочет побыть один. – Значит, Вы, Ваше высочество, думаете, что я ни на что не годен? – распутать все завязки на одежде оказалось выше его сил и мальчик оставил эту затею. Накатившая на него волна уверенности и желания пойти своим путём откатилась обратно в море эмоций и сменилась пустым берегом незнания как быть дальше. Он тяжело дышал, ему было немного страшно. Зачем он это сделал? Да еще и оракула с ног сбил. Колени подкосились, и Коуха упал на пол. Куда он бежал? Мальчика вновь начала бить мелкая дрожь. Что это было за чувство? Чем бы оно ни было, оно уже ушло, оставив горькое послевкусие. Желание, чтобы этого не было. Коуха обнял сам себя, чтобы как-то успокоиться.

\- И ты так просто все оставишь? – вкрадчиво произнес Джудал, закрывая за собой дверь. Он увидел достаточно, чтобы понять – Коуха вот-вот вернется в свое обычное состояние послушного третьего сына. И после того, что он заметил в его глазах, изменения в его рукх, этого хотелось бы меньше всего. Тот, кого он до этого считал лишь бесполезной, пусть и красивой куклой, оказался способен на взрыв. Коуха молчал и не оборачивался. От него буквально веяло паникой.

\- Прошу прощения за то, что было ранее… - тихо начал мямлить Коуха.  
\- Замолчи, - оборвал его мальчик. Принц вздрогнул. - Похоже, нет в тебе запала, как в твоих братьях, - Джудал усмехнулся. Коуха чувствовал, что на него пытаются давить. Чувствовал и желал глубже забиться в свою уютную скорлупу. Которая, однако, уже дала трещину и была не такой безопасной, как ранее. А раз прятаться не получится, то необходимо защищаться. Сейчас идти назад некуда. Все мосты сгорели. Но осталась маленькая переправа, за которую он и пытался ухватиться, сохраняя молчание. Оракулу надоело ждать ответа. – Ты ведь беспомощен и бесполезен. Только и можешь, что пресмыкаться, следовать правилам. Ты даже не достоин зваться принцем, не говоря уже о том, чтобы быть братом Коуэна, - своими насмешливыми словами Джудал разрушил все попытки Коухи закрыться, вновь стать правильным и тихим, словно сильный неожиданный поток, сбивающий с ног, обескураживающий, не дающий сделать ни одного глотка воздуха. Намеренно надавив на больное. Ведь этот принц только что показал, что он может быть достойным кандидатом. Вопреки всему. И сейчас было просто интересно узнать, сможет ли тот, на кого не обращала внимания даже организация, пройти этот путь.

\- Да, во мне нет запала, - тихо, но более четко проговорил третий принц. Джудал разочарованно вздохнул, не улавливая смену настроения. Судя по всему, нет, не сможет. Коуха смотрел прямо перед собой. В его голове беспорядочно метались мысли, пытались найти способ закрыть трещину в скорлупе, которая становилась все больше. Но в то же время появлялись другие, пришедшие с ярким светом из бреши в его защите. Те, которые говорили ему сделать нечто, чего никто не ждал бы от тихого третьего принца с сумасшедшей матерью. Точнее, стать тем, кем они его считали. Ведь это естественно. Взгляд наткнулся на нож, от чего на губах появилась улыбка. Мальчик встал. Новая волна уверенности. Эта тяжелая одежда слишком долго его сдерживала. Чуть пошатываясь, он дошел до оружия и взял его в руки. Джудал напрягся, думая, хорошей ли идеей было так дразнить Коуху. А хихиканье заставило мальчика вздрогнуть и попытаться вспомнить заклинания полета, дабы убежать куда-нибудь подальше, про щит из рукх, всегда защищающий его, он забыл. Джудал никогда не был трусом, но на данный момент разум говорил уйти из покоев принца. При этом детский голосок любопытства шептал ему остаться и посмотреть, что будет дальше.  
– Как мне надоело все это, - прошипел Коуха, разрезая все завязки, так крепко удерживающие его в тесной одежде, оставляя неглубокую царапину на боку. Лишние тряпки упали на пол, мальчик остался лишь в черных штанах чуть ниже колен и низкой обуви. Дышать сразу стало намного легче, но это еще не все. Он все еще связан. Мальчик схватил себя за волосы на затылке и накрутил их на ладонь, чуть оттянул и срезал. Немного больно оказалось, но ничего страшного. Кинул неровную прядь на пол к тряпью и посмотрел на Джудала, улыбаясь так, как обычно не улыбался: несколько безумно и с наслаждением. – Вот только мне запал и не нужен, - уверенный звонкий голос.

Джудал некоторое время удивленно смотрел на мальчика. Энергетика вокруг него изменилась почти полностью. Коуха, как и сам Джудал, отращивал волосы с рождения, отказываясь стричь их. Это было единственное, в чем тот с огромным рвением отстаивал свое мнение. И только что, на его глазах, Коуха отказался от своих идеалов, если это можно было так назвать. От своего привычного течения жизни. Джудал улыбнулся, довольный собой. Он не планировал пробуждать Коуху, не ожидал, что тот вообще способен выбраться из своей скорлупы, действовал без плана или указания, просто ради развлечения.

Шалость удалась.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
